


At Last

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: On the night of Tony and Pepper’s wedding you and Bucky will finally take the next step in your relationship.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request inspired by “Versace on the Floor” by Bruno Mars.

Bucky gently zipped up your dress, his eyes drinking in your beautiful form, the way the glimmering gold fabric clung to your body in the most perfect way. It was almost unfair, he thought, this day was meant to be a celebration for Tony and Pepper, but you looked so breathtakingly beautiful he could swear you were going to steal all of the attention.

Tony spared no expense, holding his wedding in the penthouse of a luxurious hotel with panoramic views of the New York City skyline. Black and gold elegantly decorated the large space with a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging from the expansive ceiling above the dance floor, reflecting the purple uplighting that surrounded the room.  

Bucky’s eyes focused on you alone as your bodies moved in sync, dancing slowly to the music that filled the room. His metal arm held your hand while the other rested at the small of your back holding you close to him. His lips pulled into a smile when you looked at him. Everyone else disappeared in his mind while he was lost within your beautiful eyes, dancing impossibly close with the woman he loves.

Your head rested comfortably on his chest as you swayed to the music giving Bucky a moment of silent reflection on how he managed to become the luckiest man in the world. When you first joined the team he was immediately enraptured with your beauty, being elbowed in the ribs by Sam on more than one occasion to curb his doe-eyed staring.

When Bucky got to know you his infatuation multiplied, falling in love with you inside and out. After months of pining Steve had encouraged him to tell you how he felt. Bucky was insecure at first, unsure if he was even worthy of love after all he’s done. He remembers that day so clearly, going to your room after you’d returned from a mission. When you opened the door nursing a bump on your head with an ice pack he panicked, seeing you hurt drove up his fear of potentially losing you. His words blended together as he quickly spat them out of his mouth, emptying his feelings for you in a rush.

The look on your face is etched in his mind forever, a smile slowly overtaking your features in response to his admission. You were overjoyed and relieved, admitting your returned affections, tenderly taking his hand into your lap, running soft strokes against the striations of the metal.

He knew in that moment that he no longer needed to hide, you loved him for every part that made him whole. The goodness of his warm gentle heart and caring nature and the bad, memories of his dark past that creeps up, trying to snuff the light within him. His confidence is renewed, knowing he has your love in return.

A few months have passed since that day, and as exciting a new relationship can be you haven’t fully been able to enjoy it thanks to the nonstop missions you’ve both been on; but tonight you were together again.

Bucky felt like you’ve been on the dance floor for hours pressed close together, clandestinely sharing intimate looks surrounded by a mass of faces. You broke away from each other to sit down, eating your meal and toasting the happy couple, though Bucky’s hand never left the warmth of your thigh.

As the reception came to a close you bid your friends goodnight waiting arm in arm with Bucky, for the meandering pattern of the glossy elevator doors to open. The electricity in the air was palpable as you stepped inside, Bucky pressing the number for the floor of your shared room. You’ve slept in his bed once before, to hold him close after a painful nightmare, but tonight was different.

Perhaps it was the setting, the ceremony requiring you to both dress nicely, a welcomed change from your usual tactical gear. Perhaps it was the nature of weddings, bringing out the desire of love and affection. Or perhaps it was the fact that this was the first time in months you would be able to spend with each other, uninterrupted by threats against humanity. You both knew tonight would be special, culminating the next step of your relationship.

Bucky opened the door to your suite, flicking on the entryway light as he let you step inside. He locked the door, taking a sharp inhale of breath. Taking off the jacket of his all black (and downright sinfully good looking) suit he turned to watch you dim the sconces that flanked the plush king sized bed, slowly setting your clutch on the side table. You swayed towards the large window, the glow of moonlight shining on your beautiful frame.

Bucky walked up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist as he looked up at the twinkling starlit sky.

“There’s no place I’d rather be right now,” he said, his voice husky and laced with desire.

His scratchy beard tickled you he rubbed his nose along your neck leaving a trail of wet kisses. You hummed in delight you breathed in his scent, spiced and warm and oh so inviting.

He began slowly unzipping your dress as goosebumps erupted on your skin. A nervous chill shot through your spine though the room was warm, and likely to become warmer. The fabric of the designer dress pooled at your feet while Bucky began kissing your shoulders, his eyes growing wider as your lace undergarments were revealed to him.

As you turned around, stepping out of your heels to face Bucky, a flash of insecurity crossed your face. He sensed your hesitation pulling your close to him, the cool pleather of his tie pressed against your bare skin as he whispered in your ear, “You’re perfect.”

A smile etched across your face. Bringing your hands up to cup his scruffy cheeks you pulled him in for a loving kiss, growing more passionate by the minute.

Breaking from your kiss for a moment, Bucky loosened his tie, pulling it over his head. Your lips connected again as you slowly unbuttoned his black dress shirt, running your hands up his defined abs and firm chest, up to his shoulders as you pushed the material down his arms. Bucky tugged the sleeves down as you began unbuckling his belt, carefully unzipping his trousers, feeling his hardened arousal pressing against the fabric.

Bucky walked you until the back of your knees hit the soft material of the bed. You moved to lay back against the pillows as he peppered kisses all over your body as he climbed above you. It was clear he was going to take his time with you tonight before you were together, at last.


End file.
